The instant invention is directed in general to locomotive diesel engines and related locomotive sub-systems, and more specifically, to a method and apparatus for performance based assessment of a locomotive diesel engine and related sub-systems.
In diesel locomotive operations, a significant concern is the soundness of a locomotive's engine and related sub-systems. Failure of a locomotive's engine and related sub-systems may cause serious damage, costly repairs and significant operational delays. Most often, by the time a problem within a locomotive is detected and located, the degradation is too severe to reverse and part replacement, although costly, is the only alternative.
Accordingly, monitoring a diesel engine and related sub-systems for indications of degradation is a high priority in diesel locomotive operations. Monitoring a locomotive's operation, however, is difficult because of the wide range of operating conditions a locomotive encounters while in use. During a typical operating period, a diesel powered locomotive may travel several thousand miles enduring constant changes in temperature, altitude, load and many other performance variables. With each change in operating conditions, output from a diesel engine changes accordingly. Monitoring the actual performance data from a diesel engine, such as the exhaust temperature or intake air temperature, in order to monitor performance would be nonproductive, as the performance data will vary widely as the many changes in ambient temperature, altitude and load take place during operation.
Therefore, it is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for improvements in monitoring a locomotive's operating performance.